The invention described and claimed herein relates to the field of vehicle storage and charging stations. Current charging/storage stations for vehicles can be bulky, and difficult to work with. For example, many unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs), such as the MK 18 Mod 2 Kingfish, are transported and stored in an approximately 6×2.5×2.5 meter (20×8×8 feet) steel container, or MILVAN. Moving a MILVAN container requires a forklift or crane capable of lifting 9072-11340 kg (20-25K pounds). Moving the UUV in/out of the MILVAN container can require a significant amount of floor space to perform the procedure. Many vehicles contain delicate sensors and electronics that need more protection than current charging/storage stations offer. There is a need for an improved vehicle storage/charging station.